Hotfix 21.6
Star Wars Galaxies: Hotfix 21.6 Galactic Moon Festival *The celebration has come to end. Thanks to everyone for participating! Atmospheric Flight Air <-> Ground PvP *All forms of PvP (duel, BH, guild war, guild squad PvP, factional) between ground players and player ships are now enabled. *All PvP rewards/perks are available with Air <-> Ground PvP (BH collect/set bounty, BH success/failure bounty collection tracking, guild war/guild squad PvP kill tracking, GCW points, GCW score contribution, PvP kill count). *Ships shoot at ground players with ship guns, and ground players fire missiles back at ships using the newly added (actually, revived) shoulder-fired missile launcher, which is not to be confused with the existing shoulder-fired rocket launcher TCG consumable buff item, which is a totally different item. *Purchase the shoulder-fired missile launcher from the factional recruiters or the token vendor in Aurilia. *Load the shoulder-fired missile launcher by drag-and-dropping a player crafted missile pack onto the launcher. *Fire the loaded shoulder-fired missile launcher at a targeted enemy ship through the launcher's radial menu, or put the launcher on the toolbar and fire it from the toolbar. *The shoulder-fired missile launcher has a 2–3 seconds warm up time. The cooldown time is the "Refire Rate" crafted item attribute of the missile pack that was used to load the launcher. *You can have multiple launchers, but they all share the same warm up and cooldown time. *There is no level or profession requirement to use the shoulder-fired missile launcher. *The shoulder-fired missile launcher is restricted from using spacebomb missile unless you are Commando profession. *The ship gun's "Vs. Armor" rating will affect the amount of damage done to the ground player. The ship gun's "Vs. Shields" rating has no effect to the amount of damage done to the ground player. *Just like in space, PvP reduction is applied to the damage from the ship gun and the shoulder-fired missile. *The ground player's armor/buff/specials/abilities has no mitigation/reduction effect to the amount of damage done by a ship gun. *Vehicles/mounts/pets cannot be attacked by ship gun, but players (including passengers on multi-passenger vehicles) mounted on vehicle/mount can still be attacked by ship gun. *Air <-> Ground PvP range is 500m. *Air <-> Ground PvP is not allowed if the ground player is inside a battlefield. *Air <-> Ground PvP uses the space ruleset (for example, for guild war kill tracking, guild war exclusion, player bounty, etc). This means that GCW score contribution earned through Air <-> Ground PvP will go to the corresponding space *Player vs. Player and "airspace" GCW score categories. *The /spacepvpimperial and /spacepvprebel commands cannot be used while the ship is in the Restuss PvP region airspace. *Factional special forces player aboard same faction factional (or factional helper) PvP ship can now land directly inside the Restuss PvP region if the ship is within 150m above the terrain. *The minimum altitude requirement inside the Restuss PvP region is no longer enforced for factional (or factional helper) PvP ships. *New ground targeting Target Closest Enemy Ship, Target Next Enemy Ship, and Target Previous Enemy Ship commands/keymaps have been added to the Target keymap options tab. You can also directly run these commands with /ui action targetClosestEnemyShip, /ui action targetNextEnemyShip, and /ui action targetPreviousEnemyShip. Atmospheric Flight *The space hud radar will now also display the elevation above the terrain. Mustafar *Fragments of Rebel and Imperial data disks have been scattered all over the planet. Creatures of all types now have a chance to drop 3 components. Use these 3 components in the Chu-Gon Dar cube to uncover the secrets of the enemy. Scavenger Hunt *The Scavenger Droid now hints at the final item needed for the collection. *Fixed an issue with the Scavenger droid giving the wrong disk/badge. *You will now be able to trade your Rebel or Imperial disk for the other. Data Disks *Data Disks will now stack. Jedi *Many of the Jedi color crystals are now flagged as no trade removable. *Elder robes are now flagged as no trade removable. Meatlumps *Everyone can now access the Meatlump Hideout on Corellia. Beast Mastery *Beast Mutation chances are now five times higher. Misc *Vital Rebel and Imperial data has been stolen. No one knows exactly where these item are now located. Gather your friends and forage ahead. Leave no stone unturned in the search for another factional data disk. *As part of the Imperial Community Building ordinance, everyone will receive a personal pack of high yield ordnance. Category:Updates